Kai x Max Zombie AU (Prototype)
by RoseShine 76
Summary: Write a short chapter for a Kai x Max fanfic I think I wanna write, this is just test chapter, probably gonna continue it as a story... Rated M for violence and gore right now...


**Kai X Max fanfic idea, Resident Evil inspired zombie AU (Prototype)**

The setting was the ruins of a large city, the buildings and structure were damaged or destroyed, the streets were cracked and littered with vacant cars, dead bodies, and small flames. It was completely silent, the atmosphere was quiet as there was absolutely no sign of life in this empty city. Just then a sound in the distance echoed throughout the city ruins, when just then a motorcycle zoomed down a street.

On the vehicle an unknown male who was driver wearing a crimson biker helmet wearing grey pants with red stripes above his knees, a purple tank-top with a turtle neck with red stripes and yellow buttons, he was wearing black gloves and black boots. And sitting behind with their arms wrapped off the rider's waist was a teenage boy aged around 16, with light blonde hair, blue eyes, pale skin with faint freckles.

He was wearing a green and yellow t-shirt, orange trousers, green fingerless gloves and green, white and orange shoes. On his back was backpack with weapons sticking out of the bag, a shotgun, samurai sword, silver hand gun and ammunition, he had looked around slightly at the scenery they zoomed past. It seemed that he was looking for something significant in the ruins, perhaps supplies.

About five minutes later the pair stopped in front of an abandoned gas station, it seemed that they were looking for fuel. They cautiously got off the vehicle, as the rider took off his helmet revealing a slightly older teenage boy, with light skin, bluish grey eyes, he had large spiky dark grey hair with bangs at the front and back on his hair being completely black, he also had a cobalt blue tattoo on his cheek with a bird-like shape.

"Remember, stay quiet don't make a sound... If you even hear something, you lock, aim and wait..." the older male told his companion calling him Max as he handed him a sawed-off shotgun as he nodded in response

"We don't have enough fuel to make it back to base, hopefully this gas station might have some for the bike, and some we can get to the others..." the older boy stated as he went over to backpack that was now on the bike seat and pulled out a metal plated gauntlet with a jagged edge blade on the wrist as he placed on his right arm, and a gun which he placed on a hoister on his left leg and the sword in his left hand

"Please be careful oaky?" the blonde hair teen slightly said as he worried as the older male then looked at him as he then slightly patted the blonde's hair who looked a little confused

"Same to you Max... Stay here, don't go off anywhere" he told him as the older boy then walked off heading inside the gas station, he slowly examined the only four gas pumps but they were all empty, he then approached the store, as he gently pushed the door open

"Hmm..." he simply stated as he looked to the left and then the right as he entered the store as the teen 'Max' worryingly watched him as he stood their beside the bike

As the black haired teen examined the interior of the shop he noticed the gas can up on the counter, he quickly and calmly went over to it, he picked up as he could that the contents was half full as he quickly opened it and smelled it slightly, it chemical and nauseous scent but it didn't seem to bother him, was a can of petrol, enough for the bike as he left there on the counter as he continued to search for more cans.

He noticed the door on the other side of the counter as he then jumped over it, he then paused in front of the door and then looked out towards Max, as he then returned his view to the door as he slowly opened it. Suddenly without warning he met with a man twice his size, his face covered in blood, his pupils were grey and so was his skin as he suddenly snarled at him as he pinned the teen against the counter.

"Argh!" he was holding the man at his shoulders trying to push him off as the man was snarling and chomping his teeth as he attempting to try and bite the youth who growled trying to fight him back, since had been taken by surprise he had dropped his sword

"Get off!" he demanded as he then kneed the man his stomach which weakened his grip on the youth who then used the blade on his gauntlet to slit the man's throat and then stab him in the side of his head

"Kai?! Are you alright?" the boy called out to the other youth naming him Kai who then glanced over at the direction to Max and then at the now dead man as he then pulled out the small blade from man's head who fell to the floor as the blood leaked out of his neck and head

"Yeah! I'm okay..." he told Max as he paused looking at the dead corpse as he then picked his sword and suddenly stabbed the man again in the head leaving the blade in place as he then proceeded into the back room where he found two full gas cans

Back outside the blonde teen Max was holding his weapon tightly as he looked a little anxious as he looked the surrounds of ruined buildings and then back at the gas station's store as he waited for Kai to come back out. Suddenly his ear twitched slightly as he heard something coming from behind as he quickly turned to see a man with a hole in his belly, chunks of flesh missing from his body and deep cut on his face rushing at him.

Without thinking Max took his gun and instead of firing it he used as a bat and knocked the man right in his face as he fell to the ground in front of him, as he attempted to back up Max hit him over the head as it seemed to knock him out. The blonde haired teen backed away from creature as it was evident that wasn't human anymore as he then aimed his weapon at it, he seemed nervous as he was shaking his gun in his hands.

Max slowly approached the seemingly unconscious man still aiming his weapon at him as he paused. Suddenly the man grey eyes opened wide as it snarled and grabbed Max's leg causing him to fall to the ground as the savage got on top of him as Max used his shot gun to hold the creature back as it inches from his face, it drooled bloody saliva chomping its teeth as he getting closer to Max's face as he looked away.

"No..." he said to himself as he pushed the weapon on the creature with all his might but in this position it was stronger as he was an inch from his skin

Suddenly a gunshot was heard as blood splatter appeared on Max's face as he looked up, to see the man with a hole in the side on its head as was able to push it off him. It landed beside Max completely still as blood ran from its wound onto the ground as Max looked over to Kai standing by the store's door with his gun aimed at creature with slight smoke coming from his weapon as he was the one who fired it.

"Kai... I..." Max couldn't even say anything as they heard snarling and growling at more 'people' were appearing from the buildings heading towards them as Kai quick tossed the gas cans to Max, while he took the half empty one and poured into the bike

"Tie those on now!" Kai demanded as Max quickly got up and took out some rope as he firmly tied the two gas cans onto the side of the bike just as Kai finished filling up the bike's engine with the savages now about six feet away from them as Kai then fired three shots making contact with all his targets in the head

"Get on the bike Max!" he told the boy did as he was told as he got on the vehicle as Kai fired another shot as more of these creature appeared as Kai then put his gun away, got on the bike put his helmet on and started it up the bike as motor engine started as they drove off with the people slowly following them

* * *

_**My name is Kai. I'm 18 years old, my family's company the BIOVOLT corporation, one the largest conglomerate in the world, to the public they were known for supplying medical and pharmaceuticals equipment to hospitals. **_

_**But the truth was they paramilitary organization who specialized in biological weapons, there main high-tech facility based in Russia was known as the 'Abbey' which was an underground laboratory in which they were developing experimental, viral weaponry.**_

_**But while transferring one of their virus over to their branch in the states, there was an accident at the American facility... A virus escaped. A lot of people died at the lab... The trouble was, they didn't stay dead...**_

* * *

**This is an idea for a story, I still don't know if I'm gonna continue but honestly I like it so far, what do you think? **


End file.
